


Día 4: Libros.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de KuroBasu invernal. [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi quiere saber de que van los libros que su sempai lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 4: Libros.

A Mayuzumi Chihiro no podían asustarlo saltando por sorpresa frente a él. Tenía tan poca presencia que era muy probable que se lo pasaran por alto antes de culminar la broma.

Akashi, por otro lado, era muy perceptivo. Teniendo el ojo del emperador quien no, pensaba Chihiro.

Sí, si Mayuzumi Chihiro hubiese poseído el ojo del emperador no hubiese saltado de pronto cuando sintiera el aliento de su Kohai en el oído al preguntarle ‘¿Qué lees?’

Mayuzumi leía una novela ligera sobre niñas con súper poderes en un mundo post apocalíptico. No era un mal libro pero tampoco era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso como para alardear.

— Algo que muy probablemente no sea de tu gusto —Se encogió de hombros, pensando que con eso se quitaría de encima al capitán de su equipo pero éste, en vez de retirarse, se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia él como para leer la novela.

Lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— No lo entenderás si lo comienzas a leer desde ahí, debes entenderlo desde el principio.

— Entonces explicame.

Akashi hablaba sin formalidades con los demás, para él todos eran inferiores y, el mostrar interés por ellos solo decía que eran ligeramente útiles para cumplir sus planes. Mayuzumi Chihiro no se sentía alagado por eso ya que solo era un remplazo mejorado de lo que el mocoso había tenido en Teiko. Un grupo talentoso con un sexto hombre fantasma que podía hacer pases y tirar sin perder su falta de presencia. Akashi sabía lo que hacía en todo, menos en leer novelas ligeras.

— No es tan fácil —Comenzó, con las mejillas rojas, sin saber que decir realmente. No tenía opción, Akashi había dicho ‘explicame’ y no era una petición, era una orden. Chihiro hizo como se le había ordenado y Akashi recargó la cabeza en su hombro soltando un ‘hmm’ a modo de asentimiento.

— Es interesante —admitió luego de la explicación, sin moverse de su sitio.

Mayuzumi cambió de página y los ojos de Akashi siguieron las líneas escritas.

Sería la última vez que Mayuzumi Chihiro llevara un libro a la escuela o lo leyera frente a Akashi. Su interés en su persona sin motivo aparente lo asustaba y su orgullo de adulto no lo dejaba amedrentarse por un mocoso dos años menor. 


End file.
